<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're In Love by Elri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981280">You're In Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri'>Elri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Elri's 100/100 Challenge [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Confession, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, M/M, Wordcount: 100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:53:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh my god! You’re in love with him!” </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lancelot &amp; Merlin (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Elri's 100/100 Challenge [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>143</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're In Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span>“Oh my god! You’re in love with him!”</span>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Say it a little louder, Lance, I don’t think they heard you in Mercia!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to tell him!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah right, I don’t need magic to know how that’ll go.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Merlin, he changed the laws of Camelot for you, give him a chance”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That wasn’t for me. Besides, it’s not like I can just walk up to him and say ‘Arthur, I've been in love with you for five years, please don’t kill me’?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe not that last part.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Gee, thanks.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Outside the door, Arthur couldn’t help the smile on his face.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>